Chaos Wrestling Academy
The Chaos Wrestling Academy is an all-female professional wrestling promotion within the Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental system. It was established in 2005 and is based in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. | area_served = North America, United Kingdom | industry = | genre = | style = Mixed styles (2005-2007), Women's wrestling (2008-present) | key_people = Robert "The Magnum" McCarthy (president), Chloe Lavine (commissioner) | parent = Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental | brands = | sister = see Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental brands | homepage = }} History In August 2005, Robert McCarthy, the then-owner of the Magnum Wrestling Association, purchased two federations in the Canadian city of Halifax, Nova Scotia. He purchased the Flipside Wrestling Organization, run by an eighteen-year-old entrepreneur in Chloe Lavine, and the Chaos Wrestling Academy training school, run by Tim and David Katz, two wrestlers who are part of a wrestling dynasty. McCarthy then merged the two, creating a new developmental federation for the MWA. When the MWA merged with Vigilante Championship Wrestling on New Years Day 2006, to form Full Throttle Wrestling, the CWA continued in a similar vein to how it had run before. At the outset, Robert assigned Chloe as Commissioner of the CWA, and Tim and David as chief trainers, alongside popular Halifax wrestler, Cassie Williams, and later, MWA alumnus and final MWA World Champion, "Firestorm" Devon Casey. The management has stayed the same ever since. Since it began, the CWA has blossomed into a federation in its own right, with monthly pay-per-views and a Thursday night television show, CWA R@pture!, firstly airing between 2005 and 2006 on The Fight Network, then returning in 2008, airing on McCarthy's own sports channel, Magnum Sports. Repeats of R@pture! and matches from CWA pay-per-views are often repeated on Magnum Sports. Between May 2007 and January 2008, R@pture! returned to television as a show run for People's Championship Wrestling, at the time a new member of the FTW:D system, when their TV facilities were destroyed by fire. This ran on Magnum Sports in the timeslot occupied by PCW's All-Star Wrestling timeslot, featuring wrestler profiles interspersed with footage of matches featuring PCW talent at various house shows on the developmental system. In November 2007, CWA Commissioner Chloe Lavine and FTW:D President, Robert McCarthy, announced that the CWA would become an all-female promotion, and the CWA's male roster would be free to wrestle in any of the remaining FTW:D territories. Staff * President: Robert McCarthy * Commissioner: Chloe Lavine * Announce Team: Brittany Plaskett, Stephanie Gibbard * Interviewer: Sean Cole * Referees: Mark Quayle (senior official), Abigail Soper, Eric Shanks, Jemma Skipper, Tidus Hullen * Ring Announcer: Carrie Parr Current Champions * CWA World Women's Championship - Beth Knight - Won at CWA 4th Anniversary Show, November 22, 2009 * CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship - Amy Aurora - Won at CWA 4th Anniversary Show, November 22, 2009 * CWA Next-Generation Championship - Tammy Apollo - Won at CWA 4th Anniversary Show, November 22, 2009 * FTW:D Unified Women's Tag Team Championship - Sweet 'n' Hardcore (Jenny Onyx and "Sweet" Sara Watts) - Won at CWA Unleashed (2009), May 10, 2009 * CWA U.S. Women's Championship (jointly owned by Interstate Championship Wrestling) - Kelly Knox - Won at CWA 4th Anniversary Show, November 22, 2009 Roster Shows Category:Federations Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012